Beware
by DesiredNostos
Summary: 5 Seconds of Summer
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to go?" I stared out the window in the backseat of my family's blue Yukon SUV. The rain was splattering small onto the dirty glass, and sent the previous droplets racing down until they reached the bottom of the glass. The rain was thick this time of year; mixing with the icy temperatures. It wasn't quite rain, and it wasn't quite snow. The weather didn't surprise me due to the fact I lived in these winter conditions my entire life. "Melanie?" I continued to stare out the window in silence. The voice that spoke to me felt as distant as the dark clouds that covered the rising moon on the horizon. He was my father, and I felt guilty for not replying, but what was I going to say to him? There was nothing to say to him really. His voice has a small break in it as he spoke as if he lost it due to illness or hours of screaming. This was my fault. His eyes were hazel and had deep bags that tinted purple from his long hours of lost sleep. This was my fault. These bags under his eyes and developing white in his hair unjustly spoke his age, because just three months ago he looked so young and lively. This too was my fault. We both seemed to glance at each other at once, he looking back to see if I was even listening, and me glancing forward to see if he dared to attempt to speak to me again. He quickly looked back to the wet road and gripped tightly onto the wheel.

"Justin calm down," The passenger spoke, my mother. Her expression glanced over to my father, and her hand reached to his shoulder where she gripped lightly. When she spoke it was a hoarse whisper; a whisper that was aimed to exclude me, "just leave her alone okay?" Letting her hand fall from my father's shoulder and to her forehead where she rubbed the worrying lines on her face. These were only half my fault. My mom and my dad were a good couple, an odd couple, but a good couple. Justin is well over six feet tall, and Leanne was barely three inches over five feet. I am taller than her. They both had brown eyes, my father's eyes lighter, and my mother's like chocolate. I got her eyes. They've been married over thirty years and have two kids including me. I am the only one still in the house. My father tries his hardest to be a stable provider, and my mother tries to be the good housewife. They took good care of me. I was the trouble child.

The car became quiet, and the only real sound was the windshield wipers over the Christmas music that was playing softly on the radio. I could hear my mother's breathing in front of me. She was nervous. My father kept his eyes focused on driving, but his body would adjust occasionally as if he was uncomfortable in his seat. He was nervous. My own mine was racing and my lips debated on parting to speak in response to both of their nerves. Opening my mouth lightly I breathed in the warm air of the car and exhaled through my nose as my tongue wet my dry lips. Shifting in my seat I looked forward to the windshield. My fingers in my right hand dug at the skin in the palm of my left hand. I was nervous. "Tanya said I should get a change of scenery." It was like another being spoke for me, gave me the courage to actually speak. My parents both glanced at me, my mother smiled. Tanya is my therapist. Both of my parents smiled, and my father looked back to the road. My mother continued to look at me as I continued, "I think this will be good for me—"

My father began to cut me off, "It will be, Mel!" He and my brother were the only ones who called me that. Sighing with a sense of being content he continued, "Shay and Felicity are very excited to have you…" He went on, on those two. Shay and Felicity Bennett lived in Sydney, Australia. Not in the Sydney that everyone assumed: opera house, harbor bridge, but in the suburbs to the west. My father does business with Shay, and we have become close family friends with their family. Have being to Australia before, I knew what I was getting myself into. This time was different only on the idea that I was traveling alone. Shay and Felicity had three kids: Harrison, Bridget, and Darcy. They were all in close age ranges; Harrison was my age. It would be a good vacation.

"Think of this as your senior trip." My mom added in with a cheery tone. She was right. Spending over a month in Sydney was quite the trip. But it wasn't for the reasons why I really wanted to go. I feel terrible thinking I was forced to go, but I was forced. It was my dad's idea to send me to Australia due to how close we were with the Bennett family. About two years ago they offered me to visit, and as I was breaking my father jumped on their offer. I needed a change in scenery. We pulled up to the airport.

To be fair this wasn't just my senior trip, this was my Christmas and half of my birthday present. It was a good gift, along with some new clothes to wear in the sun. Being from Seattle we had limited summer wear. My dad was the first to park the car and the first to get out. I followed after him and my mom was the last to get out. We both stretched before grabbing my bags from the back. Earlier they shipped my riding tack. I ride horses, and Felicity wanted to take me to their stable. I had a large black suitcase with a pink ribbon on one of the handles. This will become easy to find at baggage claim. My dad travels a lot. My mom was already getting emotional as I grabbed my carry-on and slid the strap over my strong shoulder. Looking to her my eyes fell with grief. I always felt terrible leaving my mother's side. My dad rubbed on her back as he pulled my rolling suitcase. Soothingly he spoke to her, telling her that I was an adult now, and I will be taken care of. This was true. I think my mom had a problem with not having a complete watch over me. She had to get over it. Yes I was missing Christmas, and yes I was missing New Years. That was the only part that ate at my brain and stomach. That's what she was upset with. It also didn't help that my brother and his wife were at her parent's house this Christmas. My parents were left with my crazy aunt and her two adult children.

Checking my bag went smoothly, and so did going past security. My parents were allowed to come to the terminal with me. I was flying on United, which my dad had frequent miles on due to his business. During the walk my parents both spoke to me in haste tones. They wanted to get their point across. My father was checking the important things: my passport, my carryon, my money, my emergency money in case I got stolen. While my mother was demanding me to answer if I packed enough underwear… She means well. When we arrived to the empty area near the terminal I looked to my parents and sighed, "I have everything under control." I said confidently, "I promise." Setting my carry-on I slouched into the black leather seat. "This'll be fun," Smiling up to my parents I let my knees sway back and forth and collide, "Will you miss me?"

My mother started to cry. Quickly she reached up to her flooding eyes and wiped them. "More than life itself, hon." Her voice was breaking with emotion. She sat down next to me and put her arms around me, pulling me tightly into her embrace. I couldn't breathe. My dad recognized this and told my mother to let go. She did and wiped her eyes. I smiled brightly to her and grabbed her hand. "Just don't forget to call." Her thumb stroked the top of my hand.

"I'll call you everyday mom." I told her, leaning close and pressing my forehead on hers and closing my eyes. "I promise." My mom kissed my nose. Looking to my father I rose and embraced him tightly. He picked me up briefly as we embraced. He told me he loved me, and promised me that I would have fun. I trust him. We waited about a half an hour until my flight was called: One way trip from Seattle to Sydney. Eighteen hours and ten minutes. Grabbing my carry-on I gathered my ticket and smiled to my parents before walking to the walk-way. My dad looked happy, and my mom was crying. When my back was turned to them I rolled my eyes slightly and broke my statue face into a small smirk. My mom worried too much. The attendant scanned my ticket and told me to proceed forward and to have a safe flight. I was scared of the flight. Taking one last look back I blew my parents a kiss before walking in the carpeted aisle to where the plane was. Eighteen hours and ten minutes…

The flight was long, longer than I expected. My fear of planes caused my anxiety to kick into full drive of sweaty palms and quick breathing that made everyone around me nervous. I couldn't help it. I see the worst out of every situation. About eight hours into the flight I started to calm down. I listened to music and wrote in my journal. I drank nothing that flight due to fear of going to the bathroom, so I just snacked on the pretzels they passed around. I wasn't really hungry anyway. I took about three naps, but the turbulence woke me up every time. When I got to fourteen hours into the flight I kept my eyes locked on the projected front screen that showed where we were on a map. I watched the white poorly digitalized plane cross the blue. I watched until we reached Australia. The announcement came over the intercom that reminded passengers to stay buckled in their seats; we were going to be landing. I didn't have a window seat, and my eyes looked over to where the window was anyway. The lucky bastard who got to sit at the window seat didn't even look out of the window the entire trip. I envied him. My nerves were catching up to me, and I felt uneasy until the plane's wheels tapped down onto the ground below us. I was thankful the flight was over.

It took about twenty minutes until I actually got to leave the plane. I took my carry-on and thanked the flight attendants as I left. I always thank people; they didn't have to be as nice as they were with me. I was an anxious mess. When I was walking on the very similar walkway from the plane to the airport, I felt out of my element and my comfort zone. Keeping my head low I watched my feet as I walked. It felt as if it was instantly when I heard my name called out in a dirty accent. I paused from walking and looked around confused. My name was called again, "Melanie!" It was a male voice. It was Shay. But I couldn't find it so I started to walk again towards the swarm of people. There was a loud whistle and I looked to where it came from. There he was. Shay was a fairly tall tan man. He was balding, but kept his hair short so you barely noticed under the baseball caps he always wore with some beer logo. He was wearing a white shirt that had his sunglasses tucked at the neckline. He was an older man, around my father's age, but he always acted like he was in his twenties. With one hand on his hip he motioned with the other a very welcoming wave towards me with his smile bright. His wife was next to him, Felicity. She is a tall woman as well, almost as tall as her husband, and kept her hair in a short bob. It was dark brown. She too was tan, but looked paler than Shay because she wasn't outside as constantly as he was. What she was wearing made me blush because it made my yoga pants and loose knit sweatshirt look like I was some charity case. She was wearing what looked like a work suit with heels and jewelry to embellish this look. I know Felicity, and she always dressed to impress. When she saw me she took off her sunglasses and smiled large, waving at me over with open arms. At this moment when Felicity's arms opened for an embrace I felt my eyes sting a little with tears. I was so far from home.

My fingers dug into the strap that was on my shoulders as I gave a small jog over to Shay and Felicity. Dropping my bag to my feet, I wrapped my arms around Felicity. She rubbed my back, "How was your flight, darling?" Her accent wasn't as dirty as Shay's was. She reminded me of royalty how she spoke. It flowed from her like velvet. As she spoke she kissed my cheeks.

We pulled away from one another and I looked to her blue eyes and grinned, "Long." I said breathlessly as if I swam to Australia instead of flying on a plane.

Shay laughed and pulled me into a hug, picking me up lightly, and cracking my back. I gave a small grunt and he dropped me down to the ground. When he spoke he too kissed my cheeks. Well that's what happens when ye' lose a day!" Shay reminded me that I was a day ahead of myself. My face seemed to fall in shock and he laughed out loud. We then started to walk, Shay taking my carry-on and leading me through the whole security, customs, and baggage claim. My anxiousness and awkwardness started to fade the more Shay and Felicity talked to me; it wasn't like they were total strangers in my life. I have known them for years. Felicity wouldn't stop talking to me about the plans she had made for my visit, and how excited all her friends were about me staying with their family. I didn't want to socialize. Shay told Felicity to stop talking, because this wasn't about Felicity rather it was about me. This is why I like Shay the best. When we got my bag there was a small argument because I felt like I should've carried something to their car, but Shay insisted he would carry both bags. Felicity reminded me that I'm their guest. I reminded her that I was practically family.

It felt weird getting into the Bennett's car, not because I was uncomfortable, but because the cars were different in Australia. No matter how many times I've been here it seems that I will never get over the fact that the driver side is opposite than how it is back in the states. Shay and Felicity thought my amusement of this was silly. The first thing Shay and Felicity felt they should do was take me out to lunch. I was hungry. They were kind and took me to whatever I wanted. I wanted Thai Food. Shay liked my taste and took us all to the small hole in the wall restaurant. We spent a lot of time in that restaurant. They asked me nearly everything about life, and honestly it felt amazing to just spill to them about what is going on. Wasn't that why I was here? After lunch I took my medicine and fell asleep as Shay drove us to the Bennett house. When we arrived I was woken up by the calm voice of Felicity, and my eyes casted upon what seemed like the most generic family house. It is two stories high, with brick as well as white painted wood. There was some shrubbery, but nothing as green as home. I stretched when getting out of the car and grabbed my carry-on while Shay grabbed my luggage bag. Walking on the stone walk way up to the red painted front door I breathed in the warm air. Sadly I could admit that I was starting to sweat. This is embarrassing. Felicity opened the door to their charming house and hollered out to her three children. It seemed seconds after she hollered that a set of footsteps came down the stairs. There was a small creak which caught my attention and I looked to the staircase to find Harrison. He had grown since the last time I saw him, but he still had the baby fat on his cheeks which made me grin. He looked a lot like his father with the same dark eyes. His hair was dark like his mother's. Freckles scattered under his eyes and across his nose. He looked at me, he smiled and paused at the landing on the staircase and leaned over the rail, "Well how was your flight from the States?" He asked in an accent that was similar to Shay's.

I felt my cheeks blush. Turning away from his gaze I looked to Felicity and Shay with a sigh before looking back to Harrison. "It was long." My expression grew to a brighter smile. I just nodded, not knowing what else to say to him. I was never good at talking to boys.

There was more footsteps, and side conversation coming down the stairs. When the two came to the landing where Harrison was they froze with a confused expression growing on their faces. Their eyes adjusted to where I was standing and they both cracked a smile. The girl was named Bridget, and she was a small girl with a perky grin and long honey hair. Her eyes were dark like Harrison's and she had the same pattern of freckles. The mannerisms on her face resembled that of her mother's, and so did her brother Darcy. Darcy was about four inches taller than Harrison and was about two years younger. He had blond hair that was longer than his brothers, but still cut short and styled to the right. His eyes glimmered blue, and his skin had no trace of freckles. Their smiles all looked similar. Bridget was the first to say 'hi' out of the two and was the first of the three to travel all the way down the stairs to embrace me. Her hug was tight, and at first I didn't know what to do but hug her back. When the hug pulled away I was then greeted by Darcy and Harrison who decided to come down the stairs. Both of them kissed my cheeks after embracing me. I forgot that this was their culture… Harrison offered to take my bags up to the room. I thanked him. Bridget then showed me around the house and to where I would be staying. The house was nice; very spacious. On the lower level there were two gathering rooms, a bathroom, a powder room, a dining room, a kitchen, and a nook near the kitchen where a small table was set. Upstairs was all the bedrooms and bathrooms, but there was also an activity center with an assortment of games. This is where the boys spent most of their evenings.

Bridget plopped down onto the guest bed, laying back she spread her arms out and sighed out a content breath. I walked over and plopped down beside her. She looked to me, "I've never had a sister before." Her voice was soft like a secret, and her nose crinkled as she grinned wide.

I smiled back and gave a small laugh as I adjusted my weight and looked up to the ceiling, "Well you get me for well over a month, Bridgy." I reminded her that I was going to be here a while… It was almost as if I was reminding myself because it felt like a bandage was being ripped from my chest. I was so far from home for so long, and even though the Bennett house was beautiful, it was nowhere as close as being home.

She propped up onto her side with the support of her arm to gaze towards me. Moving the bed lightly she caught my attention during this process and my eyes questioned her actions. Smiling she spoke at a normal tone, "What should we do first?" She asked.

Feeling the jet-lag get to me I chuckled out a groan and reached to rub my bare face. "Bridget I am exhausted right now." Bridget was about three and a half years younger than me, and was obviously more excited about this experience than I was. I could tell by her falling expression that she was disappointed by my response. Sighing I sat up and patted on her knee, "I'll tell you what," Pausing I thought carefully, "Let me shower and catch up on some sleep today and tonight, and tomorrow we can hangout." Bridget seemed not to respond and lingered on my bed. Smacking her knee lightly I caught her attention back to me, "How does that sound?"

Bridget sat up and nodded, "Sounds good." She smiled genuinely and wrapped her arms around me, "I'm glad you came." Standing up she stretched and spoke as she left, "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." The door shut behind her. I plopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling until my eyes could barely stay open, and they shut into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next day was natural, natural in the sense no outside source was influencing my body to wake up. It was like everything felt right. When my eyes opened I was still in the Bennett's bedroom, but you would think I was thrown onto Mars without morning the way my heart suddenly jumped and my legs twitched out in fear. My heart was at a state of content, but my brain was still stuck at home. Blinking heavily I adjusted to where I was, my breathing becoming heavier, and my veins turning to ice fluid as the adrenaline still rushed in my body. My mouth tasted terrible, and my tongue was eager to meet my dry, cracked lips. My lips stung. Rising from the bed my joints started to crack from the hours of resting, and this caused my entire body to stretch out to the morning. I started to yawn, and let out an exhale as I made my way to the white door in the guest bedroom that lead to a private bathroom. I sat on the toilet and looked around at the bathroom. It was small, but it was cute. The theme was like a garden how the greens were used and the décor of flowers. I really liked it, and it smelt like sweet lavender. When washing my hands I took a look at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess. This made me groan, it meant that I actually had to start unpacking.

Going back into my room I picked my suitcase up and tossed it onto the bed. Unzipping it I reached directly for my pink toiletry bag. This was placed on the counter in the bathroom. I then sorted out my clothing in separate categories. I put the clothes that should be folded into the drawers. When I opened the drawers I was happy to find the riding gear my parents had sent about two months before this trip. After filling the mahogany drawers I hung up my sweaters, blouses, and dresses. There was music playing softly from my phone. I didn't want to bring much attention to myself; I didn't know what the Bennett's were doing.

Back in the small bathroom I stripped down to nothing but my boy-shorts underwear. I washed my face, put on some moisturizer, and brushed my hair. The entire time I was thinking about what to do, about what to say, and about how to act. I brushed my teeth. Sighing heavily I picked up my travel clothes and tossed them in the white mesh laundry bag that was in the closet. I should really go for a run. I should do something! Would the Bennett's be offended? I put on my usual double layers of sport bra support. I hate running with my chest. I wasn't built like a stick no matter how hard I prayed I would wake up one day and be one. I know I am not the only girl who has ever felt this way, but this became hard when it came to exercise. I don't like to bounce. This is how I came to the strategy of two sport-bras. Hell if I could afford it I'd buy one of those expensive heavy duty bras that was on one of those daytime talk-shows that was given out to the crowd for free, but I have priorities. I was soon dressed in black stretch running pants matched with one of my brother's old band t-shirts that I made into a tank-top. My shoes were then tied into my feet, and my phone was connected to a pair of ear-buds. Popping into the bathroom one last time I stared into the mirror as I slicked my hair back into a tight bun. Like most girls I disliked the way I looked in tight clothes.

The door to the room creaked lightly when I opened it which caused the Bennett's dog, Rusty, to give out a small bark. He too forgot I was here. The stairs gave small creaks too as I flatfootedly descended down the steps. The house smelt rather nice, of sweet breads and syrup to be exact. My eyes were glued on my phone as I made my way to the kitchen where I Felicity and Bridget where. Felicity was the first to speak with a cheery, "Good morning, lovely!" She wiped her hands on her towel and plopped it on the counter as she turned to greet me. As Felicity turned, Bridget sneaked another piece of what looked like a banana loaf. Felicity pecked both of my cheeks before examining my attire, "You look like you're well rested!" She complimented. Bridget looked up at me after stuffing her face with the slice of bread and waved enthusiastically.

"I slept—" my voice was thick with the mucus that built up from the night and I paused with a blush on my cheeks to clear my throat lightly, apologizing, then continuing, "I slept wonderfully, Felicity. Thank you." Smiling I made my way over to Bridget and kissed her head before reaching over and grabbing a slice of bread for myself. "Sorry I wasn't much fun last night…" Picking at the bread I plopped small chunks into my mouth.

Felicity waved her hand as she continued to make another loaf of bread, "Don't bother about it, Melanie! We understand." Her tone was sincere.

"We are used to the traveling type." Bridget reminded me leaning in and whispering, "My Dad is such a grump when he gets home from business."

I gave Bridget a small chuckle. Looking around the house I questioned, "Speaking of Dad… Where are the men of the house?"

The question wasn't answered at first, Felicity instead offered me tea which I denied, but thanked graciously. She asked me if I wanted anything to drink. I told her just a class of water. She got me a tall glass of tap water and placed it on the counter in front of me. Sipping the water I waited as Felicity seemed to be thinking. "Well…" She looked to me and grinned, "Shay is at work and the boys are at footie." I nodded and she exhaled lightly, "What are you thinking about doing your first day here?" She asked me.

Sheepishly I shrugged and picked at the rest of my bread until it was gone, "Well I wanted to go for a run?" I suggested, looking back to Felicity then at Bridget for some random support line.

Felicity nodded, "Well you can go ahead and go for a run, Melanie…" She let out a small chuckle, "You don't need my permission, love." Her voice was hinting at a secret, kind of like a moment where Felicity was suggesting to me what happens in Australia stays in Australia.

Bridget spoke up, being the little sister she was, "Yeah there is that sports park nearby…" She was pretending to be in thought, pretending to remember something, "Oh you know what I'm talking about Mum!" She snapped her fingers then remembered, "It's only like two miles down the road—at most three. Harrison and Darc are there…" A smirk crossed her face and she sipped at her tea as she continued, "Harrison would just be thrilled to see you." Her voice was in sing-song and she snorted a small laugh into her cup. Felicity shot her a small glare and Bridget looked at her mother in a cheeky expression.

Clearing my throat I grabbed my ear-buds and started to put them into my ears, "And on that note, I will see you ladies in a bit." My face I could feel was red, but I played it cool. Felicity and Bridget both said goodbye, and Felicity reminded me to be safe. I would be.

I quickly turned on my running playlist in my music, and turned the music up loud so I could drown my thoughts. When getting out into the hot Australian air I gave a small gasp and then grumbled a groan before I walked from the front door to the gate that kept between the sidewalk and the Bennett's property. This park that Bridget talked about today was one she previously mentioned yesterday and it was up the hill. I turned in the direction of the hill and huffed out before starting on my run. Patrick Stump's voice became mush in my ears the farther I went on my run under the growing heat. I kept going though, I kept running strong due to the motivation of the pounding drums that seemed on que with my strong steps. A few bikers passed my heading in the same direction, and several runners passed me in the opposite. Each time I would hang my head low as if I was in shame and continued on my way. About two miles into the run I lost hope in the heat and stopped to look around. Reaching for my shirt I pulled it up for the brief moment to wipe the sweat off my face. Squinting in the sun I saw the green of the field in the distance and felt a rush of energy. The music seemed to get louder and brighter in my ears as I started to sing along softly to myself until I finished that extra half of a mile to the park. There was a large wooden sign that had white writing of the name, but I didn't bother to read the name of the park, rather I looked at the small miniature sign that said 'field' with an arrow headed straight ahead. I started back up on my jog, feeling thirst ache my body as well as exhaustion from the heat. I passed a few playgrounds and empty fields. I approached a large one where young men were kicking around an oval ball. I slowed down into a walk as I came to this field with my arms up, hands on my head, to open my airways for my panting breath.

When walking onto the field, eyes seemed to turn to me from parents and assistant coaches. I froze up and smiled shyly. Taking one hand off of my head I waved politely then continued that way towards where the people were gathered. I looked at some of the boys who were standing at the sideline as well, and one of them was squinting his eyes as he looked at me. I stared back then recognized the boy and pulled one of the ear-buds out of my ears and smiled brightly. It was Darcy. We both moved and meet each other halfway. He reached his arms around me and embraced me. I hugged him back without the shame of being sweaty because he too was sweaty. His big blue eyes looked down at me as he spoke, "I cannot believe you are here!"

I shrugged and still felt the sting in my lungs, "Yeah I wanted to get out and about." Looking out to the field I examined the players.

My face must have asked the question because Darcy pointed out one of the players and spoke, "There's Hazza." He looked back at me then moved forward a bit to where he was previously standing and grabbed his water bottle. He handed it over to me, "You need some." There was a chuckle in his voice.

I put my hands up in defense and averted my eyes back to the field, "No, no, no, Darcy!" I pushed the water bottle back towards his way, "You still have to play…"

"Melanie…" He shook his head with a cheeky grin and handed the water back to me, "Honestly we are almost done, and I don't want you to pass out on me." I took the water and he smiled as I chugged it. "See you were dying."

Playfully I glared then wiped my wet mouth, "Thanks Darcy." After several long minutes under the sun watching the players on the field the coach hollered and Darcy went back onto the field with the rest of the players. I clutched onto his water-bottle and stared down at my feet as I kicked at the dirt and grass. My attention was only shifted back when I felt the two large shadows cast over me. I looked up and saw Harrison. I flushed red and chuckled at his sweat that mirrored mine, "You look handsome." I complimented sarcastically.

Harrison ran a hand through his damp hair and he exhaled, "You don't look half bad yourself, mate." Winking he brought his own water to his lips and drank. When finishing he too wiped his mouth with his shirt and continued his speech, "How was the run up here?"

I gave Harrison a playful glare before groaning, "You'd think I'd be used to hills in Washington." Snorting a laugh I shook my head, "But the heat is killing me, man." My hands were on my hips and I shifted my weight onto my hip.

A few seconds after our short snip of conversation two of Harrison's friend's made their way over. One was taller than the other, but they both had the same haircut that looked similar to Harrison's. Their hair was blonde like Darcy though, and their skin was much more like caramel. The taller one put his hand firmly on Harrison's shoulder which caused Harrison to tense up lightly and look to who was holding him in a firm grasp. The taller boy was taller than Darcy, and much taller than Harrison. The short one was only a bit smaller than Darcy, but was still taller than Harrison. I felt like a midget. "Good playin'." He complimented to Harrison. The shorter one's eyes were on me and I politely smiled at him. Subtly he nudged at the taller boy who then locked eyes with the shorter one. They simultaneously smirked then glanced at my direction before looking to Harrison. Tightening his grip on Harrison's shoulder he pulled Harrison into a headlock and exhaled harshly before speaking, "How come you didn't tell me you had a lady friend, Hazz?"

Harrison grumbled lightly, pushing on his taller friend as he muffled out an answer, "She's my Dad's friend's daughter." With this response he was set free. Shaking his head he laughed lightly and then turned to me, "Melanie this is Cooper and Travis." He first pointed to the shorter boy then to the taller.

Both boys had the assumption that it was okay for them to kiss both of my cheeks as they do in custom. But this wasn't okay with me. As they did this I frowned then faked a smile as our eyes met again, "Pleasure to meet you both." I said, voice sounding like I was still winded.

"She's American?" Cooper asked and then chuckled loudly. "Say something!" He commanded.

"Say… what?" I questioned, looking to Darcy for support which he gave none.

Harrison rolled his eyes and smacked at Cooper, "Play nice, mate. She's staying with us for a bit."

"Well how long is a bit?" Travis asked. Travis had an accent that reminded me of Shay. It was dirtier. His light eyes seemed to continuously scan over my body as if for approval. The only time he'd look away from me is if I caught him in the act of staring. This bothered me.

Darcy chimed in with a sarcastic tone, "About eight more hours then she's going to fly all the way back to the states."

Travis gave Darcy a small glare, "Very funny, Bennett."

"A bit over a month." I said in a bashful tone, my eyes to the ground as my lips opened to speak, then shot back up to Cooper's eyes who were the first to look at me. His eyes then shot to Travis who looked to Harrison. Harrison was looking at me with an expression that screamed, 'why did you say that?' with his eyes falling lightly and his eyebrows burrowing. 'They wanted to know!' Was the expression I shot back to him with my hands slightly raised in defense and my eyebrows shooting up with the widening of my eyes.

There was silence in the small group. Darcy was close to my side, and I could feel his body sway back and forth due to his nerves. Harrison wet his lips and bounced lightly. He obviously wanted to leave. Travis then broke the silence by smacking his hands and rubbing them together fast. "Well," Looking to me he leaned in close as if to share a secret, "I'm sure Hazza will show you a good time around Oz." He gave a wink then stood up straight and chuckled loudly due to Harrison's reaction of exhaling loudly and grumbling under his breath. Looking back to Harrison he put his hands up in defense, "If you aren't going to show her a good time, mate, I will!"

Cooper then filled in the gap after Travis' sentence as fast as he could, "Bring her to Adler's house tomorrow night."

Harrison glared at Cooper lightly then reached for me, grabbing my arm lightly and yanking me towards him. "We'll think about it." Harrison sounded genuine. As we started to walk, Darcy grabbed a gym bag as well as Harrison's water bottle, which he forgot, and jogged lightly to catch up with us. I looked back to Travis and Cooper and waved politely and smiled. We walked to Harrison's car in silence. When we got there we waited in silence until Darcy came with the bag. Placing the bag on the hood, Harrison dug through it to pull out his keys then unlock the car. "Get in." He told me politely, and Darcy opened the back door for me. I got in. Darcy got in. Harrison got in the compact car.

After about three minutes, Darcy burst into laughter and flicked Harrison on his ear. It was red, just like his face. "You're pissed."

"Obviously, Darcy." Harrison replied, gripping the wheel harder, "They are so annoying." I watched the two of them interact. My eyes would glance between the two of them, then shoot out the window. I reached for my ear-buds and put them back into my ears; turning the music on low. "They think they're hot shit," Harrison continued, and I glanced to him. Our eyes met in the rearview mirror.

Darcy snorted a small laugh after a pause of silence. His elbow was on the window, and his hand was in a fist that was supporting his head. Sliding his hand out of this fist he rushed his hand through his hair as his voice went on, "You kind of sound hypercritical." His voice was low, which caused me to lower my music even more. I'm a snoop.

Harrison looked to Darcy for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then looking back out the windshield. "At least I'm not going to prey on a girl a million miles from home…" He said in a sigh, "I don't think it's a good idea for Melanie to go to Asher's." His eyes glanced in the rearview mirror to see if I was listening. I acted my best to stare out the window and 'focus' on my music. Darcy nodded his head repetitively as Harrison continued, "You know the boys…" As Harrison finished his sentence, the car stopped and parked. He turned to me in the back and spoke directly to me, "We're home."

I nodded and got out of the car, taking my ear-buds out and wrapping them around my phone. Darcy was the first to hurry to the door while Harrison lingered behind and walked with me. I was awkwardly staring at my feet, and failing to not trip over the slight elevation in some of the stones of the walkway. Harrison snorted a small laugh and I looked to him. Smiling I brought up the courage to speak, "Thanks for driving me back…"

"I wasn't about to make you run back home!" Harrison patted my back, a little harder than desired then walked inside. I followed. When we got inside there was lunch ready by Felicity. Bridget was upstairs playing the latest hits in Australia loudly as she did her hair. She was going over to a friend's house for a birthday party apparently. This made me upset, it meant I had to actually socialize with Harrison and Darcy. I could handle the footie field, but all of this time with just them? Too much. I ate and thanked Felicity who then was off to run a few errands and stop by the office. She told us when she'd be home and told us three to be safe. I felt weird being left alone, but I took it as the chance to relax. After Felicity left I excused myself from the table where Darcy and Harrison were still filling their plates with second and third helpings. I rushed up the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind me. I stripped off my shoes and out of my clothes. I was only in my underwear and my under layer sports bra. It was so hot. Grabbing my phone I plugged it into my charger. I paced a bit, not knowing what to do. I walked over to the window and drew back the curtains. Staring outside I admired the Bennett's yard. It had a pool. This reminded me that I should really take a shower. Walking to the small bathroom I closed the door and turned the shower on hot. The heat of the country didn't get to me enough for me to not want a boiling shower. I always love my showers hot, no matter the temperature. Going through my toiletry bag I pulled out my travel size shampoo and conditioner. I should tell Felicity I will need more than this little tube of conditioner. Letting my hair down I groaned as my hands rushed into my natural curls. My scalp felt sensitive due to how tight my bun was. I stripped to my bare skin, grabbed my shampoo and conditioner, and then stepped inside the warm shower. The bathroom was already starting to steam up, and the warm water kissed my sweat covered body. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to expose my neck to the water. This was the only thing that felt like home.

Drying off my body I thought more about home, and in my stomach I started to feel homesick. Wrapping my hair up in my towel I exited the bathroom and immediately grabbed my phone. Sitting on my bed still slightly damp I dialed my mom's cell phone. It rang and rang. I bit at my bottom lip, not thinking about the time difference. She didn't pick up. I rubbed my stress lines on my forehead and dialed my dad's cell phone. It rang. He picked up. There was a silence on my end as my father erupted into a: "Mel! How's it goin', mate?" He gave his best Australian accent.

This made me both smile and swell up with tears, "Hi Daddy…" I said in a choked up voice.

"Hold on," There was shuffling on the other end as well as a holler for my mom who seemed eager to speak to me, "You're on speaker!" He announced, but I could already tell by the sound of the room after the shuffling. "So how are you?"

"How was your flight?" My mom asked.

"How are the Bennetts?" My dad chimed in.

I blinked heavily, trying to clear my wet eyes. I sighed heavily before speaking, "I'm alright. The flight was long. The Bennetts are terrific." I answered all of their questions but they didn't seem satisfied. "How are you guys?"

There was a pause and my mom spoke, "We are doing just fine, sweet heart." Her voice seemed just as emotional as mine, "We miss you."

"I miss you too." I admitted whole-heartedly.

"Are the people nice there?" My mother's voice seemed to relax into a heavy sigh, "have you met any cute boys?"

"Mom…" I grumbled and my father grumbled too on the other end.

"The people are fine I guess…" I drew on the skin of my thigh with my fingertips, "I've met a couple of people."

"Well Melanie it was nice hearing from you." My father spoke up, "I am glad you're having a good time." He seemed to choke up, "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too—Mom I love you." My throat seemed to be burning as I held back sobs, "I'll talk to you guys later." We said our goodbyes. We both hung up. Them in their world. Me in my hell. Alone. I stood up and walked over to my carry-on. Digging through the pockets I pulled out two prescription pill bottles. Wetting my lips I pulled the towel off of my head and let my damp hair fall from my head like spaghetti. It was about to my shoulders and dripped down my spine. I opened the lids to both bottles and dumped some pills into the palm of my hand. Rising from my spot that was on the ground I made my way to the bathroom and popped the little pills into my mouth and turned on the faucet to gather a mouthful of water. I swallowed down the pills. Gripping onto the sink I waited. Waited for the numbness to take over my body. For the demons to leave my body.


End file.
